pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Route 6 of the Hora Region! Get out of the Sandstorm!
Jason was once again walking down the road, Misty by his side and Aibō and Pichu on his shoulders. In his arms was his brand-new Pokémon Egg. "So Jase, what do you think is in it?" Misty asked, looking at the egg. "I dunno. But judging from it's red color, I'd bet it's a Fire-type!" Jason sounded excited. His first Pokémon Egg. "Aside from that, how do you feel, leaving Heracross behind?" "Well, I feel rather sad. Heracross was the first Pokémon I caught." Jason sighed. "But, I can call on it anytime I want. I just want Heracross to become strong, and I'm sure those old folks can do a good job of that." "So, where are we headed anyway?" Misty asked. Jason took out his Pokégear. "Apparently, we're about to be on Route 6." No sooner did Jason say those words than an intense sandstorm began to blow up. "And it seems we're here!" Their eyes were forced to shut somewhat as the sand beat down on them. Pichu and Aipom gripped onto Jason's shoulders. Suddenly, the Egg flashes white. "Was that..?" Jason gasped. "I think it's getting close to hatching!" Misty said, her eyes still halfway shut. "We need to get out of here!" Jason called out, and they started to run blindly. "Why is it wherever we go, bad weather seems to follow us?" He asked as they ran. "Bad luck?" Misty replied. Suddenly, they saw what seemed to be a figure of a person, waving to them. As they moved closer, they saw that it was a girl, about Misty's age. She was waving to them, calling them over in her direction. They ran over, and the girl finally came into full view. She had a pink and white cap on, short, a vest and white shirt. But what got to Misty and Jason was her hair. Jason and Misty panted as they finally stopped in front of her the sand still beating down on them. Jason looked up at her, but she was already walking away. "H-HEY!" He called out. She merely waved her hand. It was clear she wanted them to follow her. They started running again, following her right into a cave. She sat down next to one of the walls. "Sit." She said cheerfully. They did so. Jason looked over at her. "Why did you flag us down in the middle of a sandstorm?" "You came running, right?" She asked. Jason nodded. "So it doesn't matter then." She said, smiling. Misty looked around as Pichu and Aipom jumped off Jason's shoulder, shaking the sand out of their furs. "What is this place anyway?" She asked. "It's my Secret Base." The girl replied. "It's handy when these sudden sandstorms pop up out of nowhere. Nothing to do now but wait it out." "And how long will that take?" Jason asked. "It varies." The girl replied. "Could take as long as three, four." Jason was slack jawed for a second. "Hours? Days? Weeks?" "Yeah, maybe five." The girl said cheerfully. Jason sighed. "What's your name anyway?" "Me? I'm Ivory." "Jason." "Misty. "Nice to meet you." Ivory said, smiling. She walked over to Jason, and have him a small kiss on the cheek, before walking back over to her spot. Jason was surprised and red-faced. Misty looked angry. "Consider that a memento of our meeting." She said, still smiling. Pichu and Aipom were chasing each other around the cave. Ivory looked over at them. "Cute Pokémon." She said, holding up a Poké Ball. She threw it, and out appeared a Swellow. The very instant Jason saw it, he ran to hide behind Misty. "What's wrong?" They both asked. "I can't stand Bird-based Flying Pokémon!" Jason yelled from behind Misty. The boy was shaking. Ivory held up her Poké Ball, calling Swellow back. As she did so, Jason emerged from behind Misty. "Sorry..." He murmured. "When I was little, I was attacked by a Staravia. Now, I can't stand the sight of bird Pokémon." "I see.." Team Rocket Jason, Misty, and Ivory had all settled down for a nap, Pichu and Aipom resting next to Jason. The storm died down and Jason was the first to wake up. The first thing he did was look for his Egg, which she daw right next to him. he grinned, and saw it glow again. He shook Misty awake. "Wassappenin'?" Misty said groggily. "It's glowing again Misty!" Jason said, showing her the Egg, which began to shine once more. Misty's eyes lit up. But before she could say much of anything, a long claw extended inside the cave, grabbing the Egg and retracting out. Yet another claw came in and grabbed Pichu, before retracting out. Jason jumped up, running out of the cave, Misty and Aipom close behind. Ivory was just waking up. "Who took my Egg!?" Jason barked. There was a loud cackle from a woman as a machine designed to look like an Egg appeared in front of Jason, the two mechanical arms holding Pichu and the Egg. Three figures rose from the top, a male, female and a Meowth. "We've got your Egg so prepare for trouble!" sung the female. "We'll snatch Pichu and make it double!" replied the male. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!" "Meowth! That's right!" The Meowth finished. "Team Rocket!!" Jason cried. "Give me back my Pichu and Egg!" Team Rocket descended back into their robot. "You're missing something here twerp." Jessie's voice came out magnified by the robot. "They're our Egg and Pokémon now!" "Let's retreat, tout de suite!" James's voice could be heard and the robot turned, and began to make tracks across the desert. Ivory walked out of the cave. "What did I miss?" "Team Rocket, came and stole my Pichu and Egg!" Jason yelled. "I see." Ivory held up a Poké Ball. "Team Rocket's in that robot, right?" Jason and Misty nodded. Ivory threw her Poké Ball into the air. "Krokorok, come on out!" In a flash of white light, out emerged a Krokorok wearing sunglasses. Jason held up his Pokédex. "Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandile. It creates herds of several individuals. The membrane that covers its eyeball protects its eyes from sandstorms. Because the special membrane covering its eyes can detect temperature, it can see its surroundings even in the dark." "Alright Krokorok, after that machine." Ivory ordered. "KKROOK!" The Pokémon dove into the sand, and quickly began "swimming" towards Team Rocket's machine. "What's this?" James asked, looking at a monitor inside the mecha they were in. "It seems we have an unwanted guest on our tail." "Well let's bail!" The Meowth snapped and the mecha Egg began to run faster, Pichu and Jason's Egg still in it's grip. "Krokorok! Shadow Claw!" Ivory ordered. "Rok!" The Desert Croc Pokémon jumped out from the sands, it's claws glowing with dark energy, slashing both of the metallic arms off of the mecha. Jason was already running, skidding along the sand to catch the Egg, and Misty made a leap for Pichu. "Now Krokorok! Destroy that machine! Stone Edge!" "KROKOROK!" The Pokémon roared, creating many flying stones which punched wholes in various points of the machine, causing it to fall apart, and Jessie, James and Meowth fell down with it. "Hey!" Jessie screamed as they jumped up, James and Jessie holding a Poké Ball each. "No fair stealing what we've stolen! Snivy, teach them a lesson!" Jessie threw her Poké Ball, revealing Snivy. "Skorupi! Out here on the double!" Jason ordered, throwing his Poké Ball to reveal Skorupi. "Skorupi! Pin Missile!" James ordered, and Skorupi sent out multiple projectiles from it's claws. "Snivy, use Toxic!" Jessie called out and Snivy spit poison out. Misty was about to call on a Pokémon, but Ivory stopped her. "Misty, Krokorok's already out. Let it and one of Jason's Pokémon handle it." Misty frowned. It did make sense. "Aibō! Use Swift on that Toxic!" Jason ordered, and Aipom shot multiple stars to disperse the poisonous liquid. "Krokorok, use Stone Edge again on the Pin Missile!" Ivory gave her order, and Krokorok shot out multiple stones from around it's body to match the projectiles. Pichu jumped out of Misty's arms. "Pipipichu!" Pichu suddenly began to be surrounded by yellow electricity and it formed a ball of yellow electricity above its tail. Pichu jumped into the air and swung it's tail, sending the ball at Team Rocket. "Wait a sec." Jason held up his Pokédex. "Electro Ball, an Electric-type move that increases in power if it's user is faster than the opponent." Jason scanned the learnset. "Pichu's not on here. Pichu just used Electro Ball when it shouldn't be able to." The Ball hit Team Rocket, creating an explosion that sent them flying. They began to spin in midair as they rose higher and higher. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They cried, before vanishing. Jason fell onto the sand, still clutching the Egg. It began to glow again, this time the glow grew brighter. "I think it's about to hatch!" Ivory said, and she, Misty, Aipom, and Pichu all gathered around as the Egg began to glow and spread out, forming into a Pokémon. The glow died down as the Pokémon was revealed. "Cookie, cookie!" A small, crab-like Pokémon clicked it's pincers, staring at Jason. Jason held up his Pokédex. "Krabby, the Rver Crab Pokémon. Krabby live on beaches, burrowed inside holes dug into the sand. On sandy beaches with little in the way of food, these Pokémon can be seen squabbling with each other over territory." "A Krabby?" Jason grinned as Krabby walked up to him. He extended his hand. "You're a cute Pokémon Krabby." Suddenly he was jumping up and down in pain, as Krabby his finger with it's pincers. Ivory and Misty started to laugh, and Pichu and Aibō soon joined in. ---- "What??" Misty and Jason looked at Ivory, both their jaws agape. "You're gonna travel with us?" Jason asked in disbelief. He was grateful to her for saving his Pichu and Egg, but still. "Since when can you just invite yourself along?' Misty asked. "C'mon!" Ivory insisted. "I was a help to you guys earlier, besides, wouldn't it be fun to have a big sister around?" "B-big sister?" Misty spluttered. Pichu and Aipom jumped off Jason's shoulders and began to run around Ivory in circles. "I think your Pokémon like me Jason." Ivory said, giggling. "Guess it can't hurt to have you come along with us." Jason said slowly. Aipom and Pichu both liked her. "Then it's settled!" Ivory said, wrapping her arms around Jason and Misty's necks. Trouble at the Day Care! | Happiness is a Butterfree! Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga